Feudel Relationships
by Luna Moonshine
Summary: When Sesshomaru and Jokkun are captured by Naraku, Rin runs to Inuyasha and Co. for help. They try not to grow attached to her while they try to find Naraku, but they can't help it. Especially Shippo. ShipXRin InuXKag, MirXSan
1. Chapter 1

Feudal Relationships

My first Anime fanfic. I don't know ppls names, and I don't know how to spell them, but I'm sure you'll live.

Inu X Kag, San X Mir, Shipp X Rin (Oh the cuteness!)

(…) my comments

I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.

REVIEW!

Inuyasha and Co. were walking along, like they usually do, searching for Naraku, as always, when Rin came running up to them, crying. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga (and tell me if I spelled that wrong), preparing for a meeting with his brother. Shippo, however, jumped down from Kagomes' bike basket to meet her. She fell, sobbing, at his feet.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "L-lord Sesshomaru… Jokkun (I know that's spelled wrong, but I don't know how to spell it right)… They've been… c-captured b-by… Narak-ku…"

"Who cares?" Demanded Inuyasha in his rough way. "What do I care what happens to Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha!" Cried Shippo. "Don't be so cruel! Don't you see how sad Rin is?"

"What do I care? She's just a stupid human girl!"

"INUYASHA! SIT!" He slammed into the ground with a groan.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" It was Miroku, the monk. "If Sesshomaru has been captured by Naraku, then Naraku must've come out of hiding. This could be our chance to find him!" As usual, Miroku was the voice of reason.

"Hey, you're right!" The slow-witted Inuyasha cried. "Let's go find Naraku!"

"And Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Whatever."

They had walked a few miles. Shippo was leading Rin by the hand, and everyone was walking pretty slowly, Inuyasha constantly sniffing the air for any trace of Naraku or Sesshomaru. Shippo and Rin were talking quietly. Shippo was gently trying to extract where Sesshomaru had been taken.

"So Rin, where have you been lately?"

She didn't answer. She was looking sadly at the ground.

"That's okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to. I just… can't. I'm so worried about Jokkun and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh. I see. That's okay."

And so ends the first chappie of my first Inu fanfic! I know its excessively short, but I'm not in the mood for writing. Don't expect an update soon. I'm not to consistent about these things. :S

Thanks for reading! And please review!

Luna


	2. Rins Story

Welcome to the second chapter of Feudal Relationships! Thank you to my only reviewer sobs : I love you fightingcomet! hugs

Thanks for reading my first Anime ficcy!

Luna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters therein.**

… note from me

Inu and Co. Continued to walk. Rin still didn't seem to feel like talking, so Shippo just walked beside her, wondering why he had suddenly wanted to walk beside her all the time.

That night, they slept in a village inn. Inuyasha and Shippo were forced to share a room. Inuyasha, who had noticed Shippos' sudden obsession with Rin, grinned mockingly at him.

"Have you got a crush on Rin or what!"

"No I don't! I was just… keeping her company! She looked so sad, so I thought…" he couldn't continue. He had nothing else to say.

"Thought what?"

"Ummmm… nothing! I just thought I should keep her company since she looked so sad!

"Sure. That's it."

"Yes, it is!"

"Whatever. I couldn't care less what you and a human child do."

"What was that, Inuyasha?" It was Kagome, speaking from the doorway of their room.

"Umm- uh… Nothing, Kagome! I was just –"

"He was laughing at me because I'm trying to comfort Rin!"

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha grabbed at Shippo.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"AAAAH! Kagome!"

Miroku and Sango, in their separate rooms, heard just one thing: "INUYASHA, SIT!"

Anime sweat drop

The next day, Rin had started to become a little bit more talkative. She told Shippo what had happened…

**Flashback**

_Rin, Sesshomaru and Jokkun _ I probably spelled that wrong, but oh well _were walking through the forest when Narakus' poisonous insects appeared. They bore down on Sesshomaru and began to sting him. He fell to ground. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. _

"_Run. Both of you, go. Now."_

"_No , Lord Sesshomaru. I'm staying with you." Answered Jokkun._

"_Me too!" Said Rin. _

"_Oh, no you aren't!" Cried Jokkun. He shoved her behind a tree – and Naraku came._

_She saw Sesshomaru say something to Naraku. The evil demon laughed. Jokkun glared – not at Naraku, and she new it was at her, but he didn't want to give away her position._

_So she ran to find Inuyasha and his friends, hoping for their help in finding Sesshomaru and Jokkun._

**End Flashback**

Shippo hugged her. "I'm sorry Rin… Inuyasha is so mean sometimes…"

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"AHHHH! KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

And that's the end of chapter 2...

And I know I suck at writing long chapters…

And if you read this, review. Flames, praise, indifferent… I just want to know if you read it.

See you next chapter! And/or in my other stories!

Luna


End file.
